frcfandomcom-20200213-history
Geb
, | favored weapon = “Stonemantle” (quarterstaff) | worshipers = Elemental archons (earth), fighters, miners and smiths | cleric alignments = CN, N, NE, NG, LN }} Character and Reputation Geb (gheb) was once a curious and quick-tempered deity, but he has mellowed since his birth and now takes a more even-tempered, safe, and cautious approach to life. He speaks with a deep bass voice and emphasizes his words by striking the ground with the base of his staff, creating minor tremors with each stroke. He is jovial and appreciates humor both subtle and broad. He rarely engages in emotional displays, although his eyes burn hotter when he discovers a precious gem or rich vein of ore or when he is angry. Clergy and Temples The church of Geb is loosely organized and politically weak compared to Mulhorand’s other temples. The clergy of Geb spend their days side by side with miners digging tunnels, with prospectors panning for gold, and with blacksmiths forging weapons and armor. At least once per year, clerics must search out a new vein of ore or precious stones. Senior clerics often go to the cities and seek funding from the clergy of Nephthys to excavate new mines and quarries. Clerics of Geb pray for their spells at midnight, when the sky is like the roof of a great cavern dotted with gems. Each evening, a cleric of Geb must locate one precious stone or mineral and bury it in the dirt while speaking evening prayers. The following morning, the cleric must excavate the gem and offer it up to Geb while repeating morning prayers. These twin ceremonies, known collectively as the Hidden Gift and the Bountiful Joy, celebrate Geb’s bequest to the world and the discovery of the earth’s precious secrets. The first of Mirtul is celebrated in a festival known as the Unwrapping. Mountains streams fill with the runoff of alpine snow around this time, often exposing new caves and veins to mine. The last day of Nightal, known as the Day of the Drawing Down, is a solemn ceremony marking the death of those died in the depths of the earth and mountains during the year. The entrance of at least one abandoned mine shaft is collapsed each year to commemorate the occasion. Many clerics multiclass as elemental archons or fighters. They turn rather than rebuke undead. History and Relations with other deities One of the oldest deities of Mulhorand, Geb is the father of Isis, Set, Osiris, and Nephthys. Geb has long since been overshadowed by his progeny, but he is allied still to all but Set. He has alliances outside the Mulhorand pantheon as well, including Flandal Steelskin, Grumbar, and Moradin. The conflict between Horus-Re and Anhur has saddened him, and many feel that Geb may transfer his power to another deity and return to his beloved wife Nut, whom he left behind thousands of years ago in order to come to Toril and save his people. Dogma Know the earth. Explore its beauties and reveal its hidden secrets, but do so in such a way as to highlight their fundamental mysteries, not merely to exploit their monetary value. Protect those who work in the earth with respect and punish those who ravish it of its treasures without regard. Become one with the earth, and you will know Geb, who abides in it. Geb will lead you to inner peace through steadfast knowledge and lend you the strength of the living rock to defend and protect in your time of need. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Lesser Deities Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Lawful Neutral Category:Deities for Neutral Evil Category:Deities for Neutral Good Category:Deities for True Neutral Category:Human Deities